Question: Christopher did 2 fewer squats than Daniel in the evening. Daniel did 19 squats. How many squats did Christopher do?
Solution: Daniel did 19 squats, and Christopher did 2 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $19 - 2$ squats. He did $19 - 2 = 17$ squats.